Randomness with the turtules!
by The dark side of the loonatics
Summary: TMNT will be answering questions, dares, truths, fan-mail...or even be having guest stars join them! Its gonna be crazy, weird, and probly a lot of drama! If you want to appear on the fanfic or ask, Etc. just PM me or Review! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey its me Dark side... here to bring you with me new fanfic! in this fanfic we will have Questions...Dares...fan-mail... and last but not least... speical guest will be able apeer on the fanfic/ show! if you PM me or review! plz.. if you do add a detailed description of the guest and what you want the to say, ask, dare, or even write fan-mail to them! Be as crazy as you want! but try you're best to keep it at T rated... but also have fun!

**_staring the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: including April...Casey, and also Master Splinter!_**

Leo: so, why the heck are we in a room filled with cameras and seven stools?

Me: ya know doing a web series about yall answering questions, truths, dares, and maybe talking to guest stars that may or may not be just psychopaths that want to kidnap you... so the regular! *smiles*

Raph: what the shell?! what do you mean psycho's that want to kidnap us! (crosses arms and glares at me)

Donnie: Ya! they might hurt my... I mean our April! or any of us! are you psycho?! (starts to flare his arms in the air)

Me: *gives them all a creepy smile* Now, now Donatello why would you think that? asks in a sing-song voice.

everyone: (starts to just stare in shock)

April: Um... Donnie would you mind not pissing off her... please! (walks over to Donatello very slowly)

Donnie: sorry April... I just don't want anyone to hurt you! *he starts to blush* I mean any of us...

April: (also blushed at his comment) Um...ya...same here!

Me: yep and I just know there is gonna be a lot of kissing dares from the fans between you two! *I wink at both of them*

Donnie: well maybe we should just hear her out! *April and him both blush*

Everyone: grins at Donnie knowing why he said that.

Mikey: This...will...be...sooooo...awesome... dudes! BOOYAKASHYA!

everyone: *faceplam*

Me: so just PM me or Review for what you want to say, ask, ETC... and remember if you want to be a guest star you need to put the basics like...

Name:

Race:

personality:

Looks:

and you can be as crazy as you want! Have fun! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark side: Hey guys... todays show will be awesome and we will have a few things go on today! **

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own TMNT... and if i did their would be lots of APRITELLO fluff! **

* * *

Dark side: "Heeeeeellllloooooo! my dear veiwers! Today we will have a very special guest join us here... so, please give a big hand fooorrrr... Willow! ... "

a female muntant lizard with forest green skin with mud brown triangles strips on her body, freckles, and silver eyes. walks through the door... she only has scales that cover her body. "hi, Mikey!"

Mikey:"um...hi dudette!" *waves hand*

Willow: *giggles* hehehe...

Dark side: "today, we have a few veiwers that will be joining us asking you somethings... and if they ask you dares... you MUST follow their wishes!

everyone: *sighs* ok!

Dark side: "ok so lets get started!"

Mikey: "Wait?!..." he pauses for a momment "why is the lizzard chick watching my every move?" he starts to wisper.

Dark side: "oh... dont mind her shes just a big fan of yours! nuttin' to frit over!" *waves hand in a weird way*

Mikey:"O-okay"

Dark side: "lets start!"

**Questions- from Superfan**

Superfan: "Will karai be joining the show? "

Dark side:" yes, but probably not on every show..." Karai walks in.

Karai: "What do you want?!" *crosses her arms and glares*

Dark side: "Oh just lighten up! Superfan just wanted to know if you would be on the show! so, just sit down and keep your panties out of a bunch..."

Raph: *looks at Dark side in shock*

Karai:*drops her jaw* "wha-what?!"

Dark side: "next!"

Superfan: "April, who do you like-like the most? Donnie or Casey?" starts to whisper... "My bet is on Donnie- GO APRITELLO!"

April: *starts to blush* "Well... it would probably be Donnie."

Donnie: "hehehe."

**Dares**

Superfan: "I dare Donnie and April to kiss for 10 minutes, MWAHAHAHA!"

Donnie/April: stare at each other than move closer...closer...then...*CRASH* their lips meet.

~10 minutes later~

Everyone: *Akwared silence*

Casey: "I don't like this show!" *pouts*

Superfan:" I dare Karai and Leo to hug for 10 seconds, without hurting each other!"

Leo/Karai: "NO?!"

Dark side: "Ya gotta' Its in the rules!"

Leo: "fine!" he walks over to Karai and hugs her for exactly 10 seconds.

Karai: *shudders* "I will never get that out of my mind! Im sooo out of here!" Stomps out of the room

Mikey: "She like totally like-likes you man!"

Everyone: *facepalms*

**Questions- from Casey-hater**

Casey-hater- "Casey? are you gay?

Casey: "WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?! *throws his arms in the air*

Donnie: "You didn't answer the question." he states

Casey: "NO... NO I AM NOT?! *glares at Donnie*

Donnie: "when people are hiding something, they usely get very defensive." *grins*

Raph/Leo/Mikey: burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Casey: "lets get on with it!"

Dark side: *giggles*

**Fanmail- from Casey-hater**

Dark side: "casey this is to you! please read out."

Casey: he starts to read...

_To: Casey_

Twinkle twinkle little star

I want to hit you with a car

Throw you off a cliff so high

Hope you break your neck and die

Twinkle twinkle little star

I know exactly were you are!

Casey: *tares the paper in shreds* " That aint fanmail! That's some Hate mail?!"

Raph: "I like them!" *grins*

**Dares- from Casey-hater**

Casey-hater: casey- "I dare you to jump off the tallest building in New York, while screaming; I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"

Casey: *gulps* "Um- Dark side... do I havet ta?! "

Dark side: " yes, there will be a net at the bottom of the building... sadly."

Casey: "FINE!" he gos to the very top of the empire state building (sorry im not really sure what the tallest building in New York is, I hope this still works) he jumps off! and starts to scream... "I BELEIVE I CAN FLY!" he lands in the net.

**Double-dare- from Casey-hater**

Casey-hater: D1: "I dare Raph to beat the heck out of Casey while screaming: APRITELLO FOREVER!"

D2: "I dare Casey not to defend or try to hurt Raphie back while he beats you up. and NO cheating Casey, I know were you live!"

Raph: "I think I could do that!" He starts beating Casey up. "APRITELLO FOREVVVAAA!"

Casey: "ooowww!" *PUNCH* "that" *PUNCH* "huuuurrrrrttttttttssss!?" *PUNCH, KICK,KICK, SLAP, PUNCH*

Raph: "I should do this more often!" *grins*

Dark side: " That's all for todays show... hope ya- " gets cut off by Raphies beat up on Casey. "RAPHAEL!? BEAT HIM UP ALITTLE MORE QUIETLY! OOKAY?!"

Raph: *groans* "Ok, but it wont be as fun!"

Casey: *sighs in relief* '_at least April wont hear me as much' he thinks to himself_...

Dark side: "Bye, bye, I hoped you liked it! and see you next time!

Everyone: BYE!

Guest star/Willow: "bye! this show was awesome! but mainly mikey!" waves to Mikey.*giggles*

Mikey: "R&R! UM-BYE!" he runs off.

Dark side: bye


	3. Chapter 3

**sup' its me Dark side here with with another episode! we will have more guest! juicy dares and awesome questions! enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: you know what im gonna say...**

* * *

Dark side: "Helllllloooooo! Hello, and welcome to our show! oh-crud... im rymming and with really bad timeing!

Mikey: "like bros... i think shes broken?!" starts to flale arms

Dark side: *clears throat* "ok... i think im good now! so, as i was saying before, we are gonna have willow on hear agian and some more guest stars and all that stuff so let me introduce are guest stars and then we can get started,... first up we have willow who was here before...

Willow: "Hiya Mikey, you look as hot as always!" *giggles*

Dark side: "Next we have... Irene!" A girl with curly brown hair, hazel eyes, wears jeans and a green t-shirt and a beanie...walks in. she starts to walk over to the guest section.

Irene: "hey!" *smiles at everyone* then stops at casey... "boooooo! Casey?!"

Casey: "why'd i wake up this mornin'... why?!"

Dark side: "o...kay... well last but not least... we have are guest, Lily!" a dark green female turtle walks in. She has long red hair, blue eyes, and is wearing beats headphones.

Lily: "hey Raph!" *starts to smile and wave to him* stops smiling and walks toword the guest section..."everyone else..."

Raph: "um...sup'. " *waves akwardly*

Dark side: "well lets get stared?!"

**Tonystarksgirl**

Questions

"Which of the bros is most protective of Mikey?"

Raph: "me"

Donnie: "Raph"

Leo: " Raph"

April: "I say leo... but manly Raph!"

Dares-

"I dare Raph to admit he likes Mikey and dosen't hate him! and he has to hug Mikey too! :) and every one needs to join in."

Raph: "I...I...Er... like ya little bro...and I dont hate you." *hug*

everyone: *hugs*

Mikey: "awwww... bro I didn't know yow were a big softy?!"

Raph: "MIKEYYYYYY?!"

Dark side: "next question..."

**messages - from Ice**

Dark side: "It looks like its for you Casey!" she hands the message to Casey quickly.

Casey: he grabs the message and starts reading...

"If you ever hurt my brother Raph, (if you ever have the guts, and I know Raph is shocked, and I don't exactly see the others as brothers) you'll have to answer to me!"

Raph: "um...well... I have nothing..."

Casey: "why do people hate me!" *throws his fists in the air"

Donnie: "Yea, I wonder why?" he mutters to himself.

Casey: *glares at Donnie* "what'd ya say green face?!"

April: gets between them and stops them "Please stop guys!"

Casey/Donnie: "Ooookay..."

Dark side: *giggles* "next!"

Willow: "heres a few questions from me!"

Questions-

"Mikey, do you like lizards?"

Mikey: "ummmm... I guess so."

Willow: "Yay!"

"Do you really think im a chick?"

Mikey: "Yea.. I mean you are a girl, so you are a chick!"

Willow: *giggles* "Your so funny!"

Raph: "Are you sure your not mistaking funny for anyoin' ?"

Willow: "Im sure!"

Willow: "Oh yea! can you say that into my phone Mikey?" she pulls out her iphone "It's so I can remember it forever!"

Mikey: "Okay..." repeats everything he said into her phone.

Willow: "thank you! Oh, and if anyone asks, I do NOT watch you while you sleep... Weellll, maybe alittle... Bye Bye!" she walks back to her seat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dark side: "well Mikey, you'll probably get more questions from her because shes gonna be a main guest, so that means she'll be on each show!"

Everyone: "..."

Dark side: "next!"

Dark side: "we have a fanmail for all of you so I will read it!"

"Dear Turtles and cast,

So, Im obessed with the Percy Jackson as much as Leo loves his space hero's. So I been thinking which gods you'd be the sons and daughters of.

First Leo: I say Zeuse king the gods and sky, because your just that heroic.

Second Raph: easy Ares! He's the god of war and battle, he's also a bit of a hothead.

Third Mikey: Hermes god of the thevies, travel, speed, plus so much more also you remind me of the stoll brothers.

Forth Casey: Diyonese god of wine and craziness, because you're crazy!

fifth Splinter: Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy because of well EVERYTHING!

Sixth April: I say Hecate goddess of magic because well, your telkenkis skill.

finally my favorite Donnie, Hepfestus god of the forge and fire because he's one of the smartest gods and he invents things!

so...thoughts? Fine with this?

From: thegirlwholived

P.S. I HATE CASEY"

Casey: "Yay! another Casey lover!" *rolls eyes and crosses his arms*

Dark side: " only a few more, so just deal with it casey!"

Lily: "I have some dares for you!"

Dares-

"I dare raph to beat casey to pulp and April to laugh and kiss Don Don the whole time!"

Raph: "I can work with that!" *starts punching and kicking Casey*

Casey: "OWWWWWWW?! trys to shield himself but fails in the end.

April: "ummm... ha...ha...ha?" starts kissing Donnie.

Donnie: "I'm really liking this show!" *gives two tumbs up*

"Dark side, pick your fav turtle and makeout with him for 2 hours."

Dark side:"Yay! one for me!, I choose... Raphael!" *grabs Raph and starts making out with him*

Raph: *eyes wider than the pacific ocean*

2 hours later...

Dark side: "That was fun?!" *skips in with Raph slowly and smiling real wide*

Everyone: "..."

Lily: "ok...the next one is for Dark sides eyes only..."

Dark side: "o-okay!" starts reading to herself

(DO NOT READ ALOUD)

"ballgag raph and tie him with chains then 'torture him!'"

Dark side: "*smiles creepy like at Raph* "its not too hard to do" She grabs raph and ties him with chains and ballgags him...

Leo: "what are you doing to him!"

Dark side: "ask him when im done!"

she takes Raph in a dark lit room infront of a giant screen, And puts a youtube video with a lot of fat,naked, old hairy men.

few minutes later...

Raph: walks out with wide eyes and a disturbed look on his face. "please... someone pull out my eyes! PLEEESSSSAAASSSEEE!"

Dark side: "sorry Raph! I didn't want to do that to ya but its in the rules so I had to!"

Everyone: "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. HIM?!"

Dark side: "Im sorry cant tell ya, but just ask Raph in about a year when he finally recovers!"

Lily: "so, what did you do to him?"

Dark side: *leans over to lily and wispers in her ear*

Lily: "Yea! that will give anybody nightmares!"

Everyone: "..."

Dark side: "Well that's all for today sooo next time on RWTT!"

Mikey: R&R! Bye!

* * *

**Hey guys im sorry that this too long but my mom just got me my own laptop because she thought I hogged hers to much! but sorry also if I didn't add some of your Q's or chacters from your reviews! hope you liked what I wrote! and please no flames! im still new at writing fanfics!**


End file.
